Baby It's Cold Outside
by Sincerely V
Summary: Just another one shot I saw from a tublr prompt. Root misses being able to really listen to music so Shaw goes out of her way at Christmas to make her wish come true.


A/N I saw on tumblr someone wanting a story about Shaw going out of her way to help Root get headphones so she could listen to music again properly. Welp I was bored so…

"We've got ten minutes to get through the third floor and into the labs." Shaw whispered into her comm to Reese who was on the opposite side of the building.

"Is there any sign of a security presence?" She had scoped the place out earlier in the week and it seemed security was minimal at best. There was a night guard at the front desk and two more who did rounds in the evenings. If her timing was correct, they would be in the basement for the next fifteen at least.

"Shouldn't be. I need you to make the cameras go dark and I'll handle the rest." Shaw slipped into the side door that had no security and made her way up the three flights of stairs. She waited for Reese's signal and picked the lock on the stairwell door. The floor was set up with several cubicles and see through offices. Glass panes separated the rooms and Shaw slowly made her way down the corridor, hoping her intel had been right. She walked past three research labs when she finally saw what she was looking for. She took a badge she had swiped earlier in the day and opened up the last room. She waited for an alarm to sound and luckily nothing happened. Sitting on the counter were 6 devices. None of them meant much to her but she knew someone who would find it very useful. She took the nearest one and all of the cords that seemed to go with it.

"Shaw it looks like your boys are headed up early. Did you find the number?" Reese sounded impatient. He didn't know that this wasn't exactly a Machine sanctioned mission or that there wasn't really a number.

"They're not here must have been bad intel. Headed out now." Shaw slipped the device in the bag she brought and left the way she came. She met Reese on the corner where they had parked their truck.

"No number? The machine is hardly ever wrong."

"I guess I'll just report it back to Harold and we will see what happens." Reese grunted in response and they drove back to Reese's safe house where they left the truck. Reese stayed and Shaw made the 20 minute trek back to the station. She held the bag tightly to her, a faint smile making its way on her mouth.

Walking down the steps, she could hear the pacing of heels and the soft muttering of someone talking to themselves.

"Hey Sweetie." Root perked up as she saw the compact Persian making her way towards her. Shaw nodded as she walked straight past her and into the chair.

"Well, okay." Root tilted her head as she spun around to engage Shaw.

"If you don't want to do this tonight, we can always just do it with the boys tomorrow." It was Christmas eve and Shaw promised Root that they would do their gift exchange privately and go to dinner.

"I want to do it tonight, I just didn't have time to wrap your gift." Shaw held the bag tighter to her.

"Well do you want to open mine first, then?" She slid a small box out from under the desk with glittery wrapping and an obnoxious bow on top. Shaw set the bag to the side and grabbed it, shaking it lightly. Taking off the lid, her eyes lit up as she saw the butt of a gun peeking through the wrapping. She ripped it away and grabbed the small object.

"This is a Walter ppk." She didn't own one but it wasn't the most useful of items.

"No Sameen, that is THE walter PPK. It's the one used by Sean Connery throughout his time as Bond." Shaw's jaw almost hit the floor. Sean Connery was her favorite bond and guns were her favorite toy. Feeling how incredibly thoughtful the gift was, she was worried hers wasn't enough. She put the gun gently back in the box and stood up with her bag.

"Okay you have to turn around and close your eyes." Root got a sly smirk on her face.

"So it's going to be one of those kinds of presents." She winked. Shaw rolled her eyes as Root acquiesced. She pulled out the device and the two chords that went with it. She walked up to Root, eyeing the device connected to her ear. Gadgets weren't really her think but she figured she could figure out how to put two like pieces together. She gently touched Root's ear, grazing over the implant. Root shuttered at the cold touch. She went to move her hand to Shaw's but it was stopped midway.

"Patience please." Shaw connected the two chords together and gently laid the rest of the device over her head. The headphones were not as nearly as bulky as beats but they did completely cover Root's ears. She flipped the switch on and reached for the phone in her pocket. Root turned around confused, gently touching the white device on her head. Before she could ask a question, Shaw pressed the play button on her phone. _I really can't stay. Baby its cold outside. I have to go away._ The old classic began playing through the device. Root's eyes instantly lit up as she realized she wasn't just hearing the song halfway. The music was fully encasing her head leaving the outside buzz out of reach. Shaw smiled knowing she had finally gotten a good gift. Root wasn't even on the planet anymore. It had been so long since he had felt this sensation. Shaw tucked her phone into Root's pocket as she swayed to the sounds. She began to walk away, wanting to let Root have her moment but a hand caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"I should go get the food." Shaw shouted over the music. Root held onto her hand though still swaying.

"But Baby its cold outside." She smirked as she delivered the line without a hint of irony. Shaw rolled her eyes but a smile broke through anyways. Root took one of the headphones off her hear and rested it on her head. She cocked her eyebrows begging Shaw to continue.

"This evening has been very nice." She mumbled.

"I'll hold your hand, there just like ice." Root grabbed for Shaw's other hand pulling her away from the chairs and into the open area. Shaw swayed along letting Root's happiness filter into her.

"I ought to say no no no sir." She sang spinning Root around her finger.

"Mind if I move in closer." Root turned in close, putting her mouth on Shaw's ear lacing her hands around her waist.

"At least I'm going to say that I tried." Root didn't respond because she couldn't resist leaning down and capturing Shaw's bottom lip. As they kept their rhythm, Root dancing to the music in her head, Shaw following along, they smiled into the warmth of each other. Unbeknownst to them, they weren't the only people around. At the bottom of the stairs, Fusco and Reese stood trying to awkwardly avoid the situation.

"I think I'm scarred for life over this one." Fusco muttered, head cocked.

"Me too but it doesn't mean I can't use it later." He chuckled as he continued to take a picture on his phone.


End file.
